Corpse Party: Mirror Image
by Tokiko Tsuji
Summary: Just think. What would've happened if Naho actually posted the correct instructions to the Sachiko Charm? Fun and games? It's all here! In Corpse Party: Mirror Image, tag along with the gang as they play Marco Polo, go to festivals and have Birthday Parties! But in this alternate universe, not everything is fun and games. There also comes the pain of Heavenly Host.
1. Chapter 1- Culture Festival's Eve

A/N: So, you're probably wondering what this is all about, huh? Well, I came up with an idea. What if Naho did post the correct instructions for the Sachiko charm? Well, fun and games for everyone, I guess!

But I do have a plot twist coming up in much later chapters, so don't think that this is all happy happy! Hope you enjoy!

Satoshi got into his pajamas. Tomorrow was sure going to be busy. Yuka was smiling. "Onii-chan, good luck tomorrow! Satsuki-chan and I will maybe peek around as you tend your class's station." She said cheerfully, hugging her brother's arm. "Will Yuka peek around my station? We're putting up a red bean cafe." Satoshi asked. Yuka beamed at him happily. "Yuka's going to try!" She replied as she bounced into her room. "Goodnight, onii-chan!" Satoshi smiled. "Goodnight, Yuka."

As Satoshi walked across the room to turn off the light, he noticed a small container that was full of sweet smelling beads. "Yuka, I think you dropped something!" He called out. Yuka jolted up. "Oh no, the scented beads!" She whispered to herself. She quickly ran to her brother's room. "Thanks onii-chan! Goodnight!" Yuka said hastily, running back and closing the door behind her. Satoshi shrugged. "Those scented beads must be her lucky charm." He turned off the light and got into bed.

—

Naomi couldn't fall asleep, even though she said to earlier. "…Seiko?" She called out into the darkness. "Seiko, are you still awake?" Seiko turned over. "Hnn… Naomi? You're still awake?" She asked. "Yeah. Can't sleep. Busy is what tomorrow's gomna be." Naomi replied. Seiko giggled. "Ayumi have made the boys some special outfits, did you know that?" Naomi turned on the light. "Eh? Is that so?" She asked. The other giggled again- she could almost be bursting out laughing.

"Yup. They're maid outfits*, so that when it's their turn to serve the red bean soup, they'll be wearin' those babies!" She hooted. Naomi laughed. "Seeing Satoshi in that will make my day!" Seiko laughed along with her. "Ooh, it definitely will!" After laughing, their bellies hurt, so they decided to call it a night. Naomi giggled one last time and reached up to turn off the light.

—

A ringtone sounded across the room. Who would be calling this late, exactly? Morishige didn't bother to pick up his glasses, but he answered anyway. "Hello?" He said. Mayu's voice greeted him over the line. "Hi, Shige-nii! Sorry to call so late at night, I bet you were already asleep- or at least going to bed." She apologized quickly. Morishige picked up his glasses and turned on the lights, then answered as he walked to his desk. "What's the matter, Mayu? Why this late?" Mayu sighed. "I probably won't have time to tell the Drama club tomorrow that I'm leaving. Shige-nii, do you mind telling them for me?" She asked.

"I'll be tending shop all day, then we were supposed to clean up at the end of the day with the others, right?" Morishige nodded. "Alright. I'll tell run and tell them as quickly as I can after festivities." Mayu giggled. "Thanks! Goodnight, Shige-nii!" "Goodnight, Mayu." He replied. She hung up, so he closed his phone, turned off the lights, and climbed back into bed after placing his glasses on the nightstand. "I'll tell them, Mayu. Don't worry." He said to himself, smiling.

—

Yoshiki yawned as he climbed into bed. Jeez, tomorrow was gonna be busy. He instead flopped onto his bed and pulled the covers over his head. "Work was tiring today. But I guess it's not gonna be as busy as tomorrow's Culture Festival." He said to himself. Yoshiki's eyelids were heavy as he spoke. "I hope we get a long enough break tomorrow." He streched for a bit. "Luckily, I was able to get out of work for after school tomorrow. Thanks for letting me go for tomorrow, boss." His mind turned to Ayumi. "Just what was she talking about, though? "Fortunate Sachiko-san"? What the hell?" He asked as he turned over on his stomach.

"I guess we'll have to see tomorrow, after school…" Yoshiki mumbled. He was really tired tonight. "Shinozaki… This "Fortunate Sachiko-san" thing…" He had asked, "What exactly is it, anyway?" The girl had only replied with, "You'll see, after school. I'll show all of you, okay? Just wait. It'll be a great memory!" He sighed. "It sounds sketchy, but then again…" He continued. "It could be interesting. I guess I'll have to wait and see for myself, then…"

—

Ayumi giggled excitedly. "Thank you so much, Naho-san!" She said, holding up the paper doll. "This way, Suzumoto-san will always be with us no matter what!" Hinoe, her sister, came up and yawned. "Ayumi-chan, shouldn't you be sleeping? Don't you have a big Cultural Festival to deal with tomorrow?" She asked. Ayumi sighed. "Yeah, but Naho-san has given me the greatest thing to do to make sure Suzumoto-san never forgets us or Kisaragi Academy, onee-chan!"

Hinoe clapped. "Good. You should get to sleep, though. Don't want to be tired now, do we?" She said. Ayumi nodded. "Don't worry, I'll get to bed." She said, going up to hug Hinoe. "Thanks so much for introducing me to Naho-san, onee-chan. I'm going to bed now, okay?" Hinoe giggled and closed the door behind her as she left. "Goodnight, Ayumi-chan." She giggled. Ayumi placed the doll on her desk. "Goodnight, nee-chan."

—  
A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter of Mirror Image! I do have up to Chapter 3 written and ready, so I will get on uploading the second chapter as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2- Yoshie After Dark

A/N: Hello guys! Here's chapter two! Enjoy~!

Naomi set down the bowls on the stand. "Class rep, do you think this is enough bowls for now?" She asked. Ayumi looked back at her. "Yeah, that seems like enough. But if we do run out, we'll have Shinohara run down and get more." She replied. Seiko giggled. "Yesiree, class rep!" the lively girl responded, saluting. Mayu walked inside. "Good morning!" Ayumi smiled. "Ah, good morning!" Mayu looked around. "The shop's looking great, you know? We're getting so many customers!" She said happily. Naomi waved in front of Satoshi. "Hey, Satoshi? You awake?" The said student blinked. "Huh? What is it, Naomi?" Seiko walked up. "You're working with me for this shift. Come on!"

Naomi giggled. "Don't tell me you've been slacking off on your duties and daydreaming instead." Seiko laughed. "Oooh~ Bus-ted! Ahaha!" Mayu poked him on the shoulder. "It doesn't look like he's the only one slacking." She said as Morishige walked inside. "Shige-nii!" Morishige looked up at Mayu. "I wasn't slacking. All I simply needed to do was make copies of the script for drama club." He said, not hesitating to show a small smile. Yoshiki walked up and nudged his arm. "Seriously? That sounds more like an excuse to me, Morishige." The said student smirked. "I'm really being honest."

—

"If I remember correctly… It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one." Ayumi said with a devious smile. Everyone smirked and sat down in a circle, with an added gulp from Satoshi. "Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing. She tumbled… She fell… And she died… We've all heard the stories, no?" She said, lighting one of her candles. "Before our school, Kisaragi Gakuen*, was erected here, there was another school right on this very plot of land. Tenjin Shougakko*, it was called. Such a horrible thing to happen. The principal was completely devastated. He cared for the school almost if it were his own child, you see."

Ayumi deepened her voice a bit. "But one thing led to another after the incident. Then ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was to be shut down." Satoshi gulped again and whimpered. "The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious school, that on the day of its closure… do you know what he did?" Ayumi asked. The ring of friends shook their heads. "…He climbed to the school's roof- all the way to the top- and then threw himself down to his death… Or so the story goes…" She continued. Satoshi gasped. How painful.

Ayumi smiled again. "People thought Tenjin was cursed, you see. This was only just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down. However!" She continued. Mayu shook, almost clinging onto Morishige's arm. "However?" She asked. "Some people say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead… Even to this very day." Ayumi answered. Seiko whimpered. "Did you know? On rainy evenings, just like this… Some claim she roams the darkened hallways of this school… _still believing them to be her own_…"

She grinned excitedly. "You know what? It's almost time for her to show up! Just after 7 o' clock… That's when she appears, always followed by a blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night." Ayumi smirked. She made a knocking noise on the floor as she continued. "'Knock knock,' you'll hear from the blackness. Followed by the sound of the classroom door ssslowly sssliding open… As her pale white face cuts through the darkness, her soft voice always asks the same question in that same soft voice: "_Is anyone still here?_" And then-!" Just as she ended, a loud clap of thunder sounded outside. The lights flickered, then dimmed, then went out.

Satoshi was the first to scream. "Yaaaaaaaaaargh!" He screeched. "Eeeeeeeeek!" Emitted from the girls soon after. Satoshi fell backwards and trembled. "It's… It's a blackout!" Naomi calmed herself then went up to the terrified male. "Satoshi! Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!" She cried. "Well, I didn't exactly have a choice, did I?! It scared me!" Satoshi replied. Everyone stood. Ayumi stepped from the door. "I don't like this… This shouldn't be happening…" She said.

Yoshiki calmed himself. "Not bad, Shinozaki. Had me going there for a bit." He commented. Ayumi looked at him. "Kishinuma, it wasn't me! Have you seen me move an inch from this spot?! I've been standing here the whole time! This is a real blackout!" She protested. A loud noise emitted from the music room. Mayu closed her eyes in fear. "Does… Does anyone else hear that sound?!" She cried. Morishige let Mayu bury her face in his chest. He faced the door. "Sounds like it's coming from the music room." Knocking began to elicit from the door. Everyone took a step back.

Ayumi whimpered. "No way…" Mayu turned her head to have one eye look at the door. 'First the blackout… And now the door…!' She thought worriedly. More knocking sounded. Satoshi shut his eyes tightly and grabbed on to whatever the heck was in front of him. "…Hnnnnnnng…" He whimpered. Naomi blushed madly and slapped him on the head. "S-Satoshi! What the hell is wrong with you?! Pull yourself together!"

Naomi blushed madly at where he was grabbing. "A-And get off of me! That's my chest!" She cried, shutting her eyes. Satoshi opened his quickly and let go. "Sorry, Naomi! I couldn't see where I was grabbing!" He apologized. Yoshiki smirked. "Hey, Satoshi, aren't you gonna get the door?" He asked with a smug grin. Satoshi looked at him. "Eeh?!" Yoshiki continued, "All the girls are trembling in fear. Doesn't it just break your heart to see them like that?" Satoshi trembled a bit himself.  
"If you're saying so, why don't you get the door?!" He protested. Yoshiki grinned again. "…Well, it doesn't break MY heart…" Satoshi sighed in response. "…That's cold, man." He said before shakily, slowly approaching the door. He rested his hand on it. "… _Is anyone still here?_" A voice echoed softly. Everyone froze, eyes trained on the door.

"_Hurry up and go home_…" The voice echoed as thunder clapped outside. The door opened abruptly, and a hand reached out, resulting in Satoshi falling back. He screamed.

A/N: Okay, so I actually decided to upload the second chapter the same day as the first. I bet you guys wanted to see what was to happen next, but probably not. Food for thought, y'know?

Also, Translation things.  
Tenjin Shougakkou- Heavenly Host Elementary School  
Kisaragi Gakuen- Kisaragi Academy


End file.
